1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable razors and more particularly pertains to a new single unit Disposable shaving system for dispensing two different fluids from a single disposable razor unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disposable razors is known in the prior art. More specifically, disposable razors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art disposable razors include U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,945; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,062; U.S. Pat. Des. 344,365; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,478; U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,775; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,611.
In these respects, the single unit disposable shaving system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing two different fluids from a single disposable razor unit.